


Withdrawal

by goldenrod



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle's out of town. Beckett's not dealing well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> A brief submission for Merry Month of Masturbation 2012. Set at some hypothetical point within Season 5.
> 
> As ever, feedback, constructive criticism and generous use of the kudos button welcome and gratefully appreciated!

Kate Beckett's never letting Richard Castle leave the city without her again.

In fact, she's never letting him leave, full stop. Not the city, not the apartment, not the bed, even. She'll handcuff him to the damn bedposts if need be. She's a cop, she can do that. And she's his girlfriend, so she can do it in a way he'll find _very_ convincing. And that way, Kate'll never ever again be alone in a too-big, too-cold bed with nothing to keep her company but a damn vibrator that just isn't fucking enough, not anymore. 

Just a few days, he said. Something to do with the British licensing for the latest book. A few days in London, maybe a week at most, and he suggested she come along, that they make a little mini-working-vacation out of it. Tempting, but she said no because she has a job. Because she didn't want to give Gates any more reasons to get on her ass by taking sudden leave. Because it wasn't like they were going to be apart for very long, seriously, they're not literally joined at the hip no matter what the guys at the precinct say. Because she's not that clingy or jealous that she can't let him out of her sight anything.

And, apparently, because Kate Beckett is a fucking idiot. Or an addict. Or both. Because now he's not here it's like she needs him all the time. When she wakes up, before she goes to sleep, heck, she had to give herself a quick one in the ladies room at the precinct just so she could get her mind off his dick long enough to finish her paperwork, and she's never even _dreamt_ of masturbating at work before. 

And now, it's some ungodly hour in the morning and she's lying in their bed with the covers tangled around her legs and wet fingers teasing her nipples and her trusty little pocket rocket buzzing against her clit, hoping that this time will be enough, knowing that it won't be. And it's not even just the feel of his dick inside her that she misses -- although God knows, even after only a few months he's spoiled her for that by now -- but it's the feel of his hands on her skin, and his lips against hers, and his warm breath against her ear as he whispers the things he knows she loves to hear when they fuck. A million little details combined which she didn't even noticed she couldn't live without, which she tries to conjure into her mind but which are just ghosts compared to the real thing. Millions of little things a small vibrating lump of black plastic is spectacularly ill-equipped to provide.

But it has a purpose, and it serves it well enough. And before long, Kate sighs her orgasm out into the lonely, quiet bedroom, her breath in deep, ragged gasps, her hips twitching and her clit pulsing as she comes, the vibrator now slick against her. But it's purely physical satisfaction, nothing more, and she's left coated with sweat, goosebumps forming against the chill of the early morning air and a strange hollowness deep inside her chest. She looks to the other side of the bed and brushes the fingertips of her free hand against the pillow, his pillow, as if she can magically make him appear there. 

Her phone is on the night table, and Kate picks it up, suddenly needing to speak to him. But it's early here and there, and she's tired and frustrated, and even the phone sex and the teasing texts aren't enough, pale in comparison to having him in her arms, having him here beside her in the bed. And she doesn't have a clue what she wants or needs to say.  _I need you inside me. You can do whatever you like to me when you get back._

 ___I miss you._

 ___I love you._

 __But it's early here and there, and he's probably sleeping, and he'll be home soon enough for her to say those things to his face. So Kate sighs, and drops the phone back on the night table, and wraps the covers around her to settle into a dark, empty sleep.


End file.
